


A Romantic Hero Type

by Emz597



Series: The Musketeers Hero Types [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related s01 ep2 'Sleight of Hand', M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a romantic hero type can come in handy, Aramis starts to realise there's something between Athos and D'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Hero Type

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: Small spoilers from the second episode of the first series, 'Sleight of Hand.'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Of course before the 3rd episode I had to rewatch the first two xD can't believe didn't think of this when I saw it the first time?! Was probably too busy watching Athos <3

"I think she likes you" mumbled Aramis as he poured out some wine for D'Artagnan, catching in the corner of his eye, Athos walking towards them.

"It's too dangerous" Athos said quietly as Aramis turned round to pour out the rest of the wine.

"I can do this" D'Artagnan quickly replied. "Trust me."

Aramis frowned as he watched the two men talking. There was something about the way they looked at each other. The look on Athos' face was one Aramis had seen before on plenty of men. It was concern but not for a friend, no, for a loved one. The musketeer could quite clearly see the worry in Athos' eyes and the trying reassurance in D'Artagnan's.

These two cared for each other deeply and they had no way of showing their concern, not with him and Porthos in the room. All Athos could do was place his hand on D'Artagnan's arm before taking a sip of wine.

_'It all makes sense now'_  thought Aramis as to why Athos was so against this from the beginning. Insisting one of them did it instead, being the one to check on D'Artagnan at the Chatelet and now trying to stop the boy from continuing. He didn't want his lover to get hurt.

"This evening, Vadim visited a women called Suzette Pinault." D'Artagnan said as he made his way to leave, giving Athos one more look "You'll find her in the Rue Lagrange. She's his mistress."

"Tell me we made the right decision." Athos asked as he looked at the fire, after D'Artagnan had left.

"Absolutely" Aramis quickly replied, hearing the concern in Athos' voice.

"Well… what could possibly go wrong?" asked Athos, not sure who he was trying to convince.

Aramis chose not to answer, he just drank his wine. For now he would keep quiet and observe, he knew the couple had a lot more to worry about than himself or Porthos knowing about them. No, for now he would just watch and be there if anything happened. There was a lot at stake here if something did.


End file.
